


You're the One That I Want (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Car Sex, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Derek Hale, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Top Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Aproximándose su celo, Derek se pone extremadamente celoso y dice algunas cosas que no debería cuando su omega se vuelve demasiado amigable con otro alfa. A Stiles se le ocurre la manera perfecta de asegurarle que solo hay un alfa al que quiere.





	You're the One That I Want (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're the One That I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259664) by [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993). 



Derek acompaña a Stiles a su compra semanal en la tienda cuando siente el comienzo - su celo. No se supone que comience hasta dentro de una semana más o menos, pero aparentemente decide llegar temprano esta vez. Deben terminar pronto, solo quedan unas pocas cosas más para tachar en la lista de compras que hizo Stiles y aún debe pasar un tiempo antes de que su celo le supere, por lo que Derek elige seguir empujando el carrito detrás de su omega y no dice nada mientras su sangre bombea más rápido a través de sus venas y su piel comienza a picar como loca, el animal que está dentro de él araña para salir.

"¿Qué te parecen estos?" Stiles le pregunta, de repente empujando dos artículos diferentes en su cara.

Derek parpadea y se inclina hacia atrás para que los artículos queden enfocados, revelando cerezas y un montón de manzanas. "¿Qué?" Responde, sin captar lo que quiere.

"Voy a hacer una tarta para cuando tu hermana y su compañera vengan mañana, ¿recuerdas?" Stiles le recuerda con exasperación. "¿Cuál les gustaría más?"

"Uhh ... manzana, supongo."

"¿Supongo?"

Derek entorna los ojos un poco, su celo se acerca agravándose mucho más fácilmente que de costumbre. "Perdóname por no memorizar el gusto de mi hermana en tartas", dice secamente.

Stiles le arquea una ceja y devuelve las cerezas a su sitio. "Irritado hoy, ¿verdad?"

"Te mostraré cuan irritado ..." murmura Derek, siguiendo a Stiles que se está moviendo de nuevo.

Un minuto más tarde, Stiles deja a Derek en la cola en la sección del carnicero mientras va a por un poco de cereal, una decisión peligrosa. Estar rodeado de tanta gente tiene a Derek al límite y el pensamiento de su omega solo en otra parte de la tienda no lo hace mejor. No puede dejar de pensar en otros alfas poniendo sus manos en lo que no es de ellos, una imagen que le hace gruñir en voz alta sin darse cuenta. No se da cuenta de cómo el sonido hace que las otras personas en la cola se alejen de él con inquietud, como si fuera un cañón que podría dispararse en cualquier momento.

No es hasta que el hombre detrás de él le golpea insistentemente en el hombro que Derek revienta. Se da la vuelta y muestra sus dientes. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Uhh ..." dice el otro hombre, encogiéndose. "Lo siento, pero estás deteniendo la cola".

Volviéndose hacia el mostrador, Derek ve al alfa trabajando allí mirándole con juicio. Derek se queja mientras se acerca y ordena lo que recuerda que Stiles le ha dicho. Justo cuando lo pone en su carrito, Stiles aparece de nuevo y vierte unas cuantas cajas de cereal encima de todo.

"Creo que eso es lo último", anuncia el omega, con su voz molesta.

Derek solo gruñe.

"Vamos, Sourwolf, vamos a la caja. Creo que alguien ha tenido suficientes interacciones sociales hoy, ¿eh?"

Derek se pone más y más inquieto mientras esperan en la cola y casi se vuelve loco cuando la cajera, una alfa bastante pelirroja con un aroma picante, le sonríe un poco a Stiles y le pregunta si lo encontró todo bien en una voz que es demasiado dulce. Stiles parece ignorar lo que Derek cree que es un coqueteo obvio. Afortunadamente, una sola mirada de él es suficiente para que la mujer se adhiera a su trabajo y no coquetee con su omega y eventualmente logran salir de la tienda sin ningún derramamiento de sangre.

 _Solo unos minutos más_ , se dice Derek. _Llegaremos a casa, guardaremos los_ _alimentos_ _y luego podrás contarle a Stiles lo que está pasando y finalmente obtener un maldito alivio._

Desafortunadamente, la cajera no fue el último obstáculo que necesitó enfrentar antes de que eso pudiera pasar. Mientras ayuda a Stiles a poner todo en la parte posterior del Jeep, ve que alguien se le acerca por el rabillo del ojo y gira la cabeza para descubrir que es Scott McCall, el mejor amigo de toda la vida de Stiles. Es otro alfa, lo que, en el estado mental actual de Derek, significa que es otro competidor por los afectos de Stiles.

La feliz sonrisa que aparece en la estúpida cara de Scott cuando Stiles le ve simplemente irrita a Derek de nuevo. Los amigos se abrazan cuando Scott llega al Jeep, lo que lleva a Derek a cerrar la puerta trasera con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ni Scott ni Stiles se alejan ante el fuerte sonido. Parece que ni siquiera lo han oído. Derek se siente como una tercera rueda y eso no está bien. Si alguien debería sentirse como una tercera rueda aquí, debería ser Scott, el maldito McCall. El animal posesivo en su interior quiere liberarse y arrancar la pierna de Scott de la extremidad por atreverse a tocar a Stiles, incluso por pensar por un momento que Derek dejaría que otro alfa le robara a su compañero.

Pero... Stiles tampoco se está alejando de Scott. La realización hace que los celos de Derek se conviertan en una rabia alimentada por la traición.

"¡Dios, se siente como si no te hubiera visto en una eternidad!" Scott exclama cuando el abrazo finalmente termina.

"¿Y de quién es la culpa, señor?" Stiles responde, dando golpecitos con su dedo índice en el alfa.

"Lo sé, lo sé, es mía ..."

Stiles se ríe. "No puedo culparte exactamente por estar ocupado últimamente, amigo. ¡Te están pasando cosas importantes en la vida!"

Derek les sintoniza. Agarra el carro y comienza a llevarlo de vuelta a su sitio, sin querer escuchar más. Debe verse tan enfadado como se siente porque solo una mirada hacia él es suficiente para que la gente corra en la dirección opuesta. Hace que se sienta satisfecho, aunque esas personas no le hayan hecho nada para merecer su ira.

Cuando regresa al Jeep, Derek se complace en ver que Scott ya se ha ido, probablemente para hacer su propia compra. Se mete en el asiento del pasajero y no dice nada mientras Stiles enciende el motor y sale del aparcamiento, tarareando alegremente para sí mismo todo el tiempo. Como se atreve. ¿Cómo se atreve Stiles a estar alegre cuando Derek acaba de presenciar lo que hizo? Mira al omega.

"¿Algo está mal, Sourwolf?" Stiles le pregunta cuando llegan a una luz roja. Frunce el ceño, algo de su felicidad se transforma en preocupación. "Te ves ..."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Pregunta Derek.

"Uhh ... ¿qué?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Derek repite, sus manos se doblan en puños sobre sus rodillas.

Obviamente, sintiendo que lo que está pasando con Derek es serio y requiere toda su atención, Stiles se detiene al lado de la carretera a las afueras de la ciudad, a medio camino de donde se encuentra la Casa Hale reconstruida. No hay otros coches alrededor, dándoles cierta apariencia de privacidad. "Está bien, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Cuánto tiempo qué?"

Derek gruñe peligrosamente. Así que Stiles va a pretender que nada está mal. "¿Cuánto tiempo me has estado engañando con Scott?" Aclara.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren tanto que casi se salen de su cabeza y luego se echa a reír, con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago. "¡¿Q-Q-Qué ?!" jadea, lágrimas en sus ojos.

Esto solo hace que Derek se vuelva más loco. Nunca pondría una mano sobre su compañero, incluso tan indignado como lo está ahora, pero ciertamente le gustaría golpear algo. Así lo hace, empujando la puerta, saliendo del Jeep y caminando hacia el árbol más cercano. Se sentirá mal por eso más tarde, pero golpear la corteza áspera ayuda mucho a eliminar la mayoría de sus frustraciones. Todavía siente rabia cuando Stiles se apresura hacia él y le impide dar otro puñetazo, pero ya no está tan alterado.

"¡Derek! ¡¿Qué demonios ?!" Stiles exclama. Encuentra la mirada de Derek asustado por su cordura y luego examina los nudillos del alfa. "¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"No lo negaste", dice Derek.

Stiles sacude la cabeza y empuja a Derek hacia el jeep y hacia el asiento del pasajero, sentándole de lado para que sus pies aún estén en el suelo. "Espera aquí", le ordena antes de correr hacia la parte trasera del coche. Regresa con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano, que procede a usar para remendar los nudillos partidos que se ha hecho Derek. Mientras está agachado frente al alfa, habla de nuevo. "Ahora, ¿qué es todo esto de que te he engañado con Scott? ¿De dónde vino eso?"

"Te vi", responde Derek tensamente.

"¿Cuándo?"

"En el aparcamiento. Tú... le abrazaste".

Esto solo desconcierta a Stiles más. "¿Y? Es mi mejor amigo y no le había visto en un par de semanas. ¡Por supuesto que le abracé!"

"Pero..."

"Y no olvidemos la razón por la que no le había visto en tanto tiempo. ¿Allison? ¿Recuerdas?"

Derek mantiene su enfoque por encima de la cabeza de Stiles. "No."

"Ella está embarazada. Sourwolf, te lo dije tan pronto como Scott me lo dijo".

Frunciendo el ceño, Derek trata de pensar con claridad. Es difícil, tanto por su ira anterior como por la bruma de su celo que le hace difícil pensar. "No lo recuerdo. Apenas escucho cuando esos dos vienen de todos modos".

"Bueno, si hubieras escuchado, todo esto podría haberse evitado. No te voy a engañar con Scott, ¿de acuerdo? No te estoy engañando con nadie y nunca lo haría. Incluso cuando haces cosas así "

Derek se estremece cuando Stiles le desinfecta los nudillos y envuelve un pequeño vendaje alrededor de ellos.

"Ahí. Todo mejor", dice el omega, agarrando su mano. Con la otra, se levanta y toma un lado de la cara de Derek. "¿De dónde sacaste ...? ¡Oh!"

Derek finalmente mira a su compañero de nuevo, justo a tiempo para ver que aparece la realización. "¿Oh?"

"Estás en celo". Stiles parece casi sorprendido y mueve su mano de la mejilla de Derek a su frente, revisando su temperatura. "Sí, estás más cálido de lo normal. Es por eso que has tenido tan mal genio hoy y por qué pudiste creer en algo tan ridículo, ya que nunca me he sentido tan atraído por alguien como me siento atraído por ti. ¿Yo? ¿Scott? ¿De verdad? Le amo, pero vamos, no tiene nada sobre ti ".

Derek se enorgullece de los elogios e hincha su pecho, el alfa en él contento de tener la aprobación de su omega. Sin embargo, no es suficiente para borrar todas sus dudas, lo que Stiles detecta.

"Vamos, en el coche", dice Stiles, empujando las piernas de Derek.

Derek espera que su compañero cierre la puerta tan pronto como esté nuevamente sentado dentro, pero eso no es lo que pasa. En su lugar, Stiles entra con él, le monta a horcajadas para que se enfrenten y coloca sus antebrazos sobre los hombros de Derek. Se inclina cerca, poniendo su boca justo al lado de la oreja de Derek. "¿Y si te lo demuestro?"susurra.

La sensación del aliento de Stiles golpeando el lóbulo de su oreja aviva el calor del celo de Derek, haciendo que se ponga duro en su ropa interior.

"Ah, ahí está". Stiles se ríe, tocando la erección de Derek. "¿Me quieres, Sourwolf? ¿Quieres anudarme y reclamarme para que todos sepan que soy tuyo?"

"¡Sí!" Derek responde, su voz sonando como si se hubiera tragado un puñado de grava. Agarra la cintura de Stiles tan fuerte que duele un poco, pero Stiles no se queja.

"Entonces cuidemos la primera parte de tu celo, ¿eh?" Stiles murmura seductoramente.

Con un poco de maniobra cuidadosa, Stiles se abre los pantalones y los tira hacia abajo por sus piernas con sus boxers, dejando su parte inferior desnuda. A continuación, desabrocha y abre los pantalones de Derek y saca su grueso pene de 19 centímetros, la cintura de la ropa interior de Derek puesta cómodamente debajo de sus bolas llenas y peludas.

"Siempre tan jodidamente grande para mí, Sourwolf", dice Stiles, lamiendo sus labios mientras le da a Derek unas cuantas sacudidas lentas. Desliza la yema de su dedo índice debajo del amplio prepucio de Derek, lo pasa varias veces por la cabeza y luego lo desliza sobre la hendidura, recolectando el abundante pre-semen que el alfa siempre produce. Llevándose el dedo a la boca, se asegura de que Derek le esté mirando antes de lamer el líquido claro y salado de su dedo.

Derek gime e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, ya sintiendo la necesidad empujando cuando sus instintos se activan. Necesita enterrarse dentro de algo apretado y caliente muy pronto.

"No puedo esperar a montar este monstruo", continúa Stiles. "Ya estoy mojado".

Derek tiene que averiguarlo por sí mismo. Quita su mano izquierda de la cadera de Stiles, probablemente dejando moretones atrás y se mueve para tocar el agujero del omega. Produce aún más pre-semen cuando descubre que Stiles no estaba mintiendo. Después de solo un segundo de tocarlo, sus dedos están empapados con lubricante natural. Desliza dos dedos dentro con facilidad, el cuerpo de Stiles se abre para acomodarlo.

"Sourwolf ..." Stiles se queda sin aliento, sus ojos se entrecierran. "Eso es, estírame bien para tu pene".

"¡Mío!" Derek gruñe, tirando de Stiles hacia abajo para que pueda apoyarse en la mordedura de apareamiento que dejó hace años en el lado del cuello de Stiles. "Mío..."

"Todo tuyo", concuerda el omega, gimiendo mientras Derek inserta un tercer dedo grueso en su agujero. "Y tú eres mío. Mi alfa sexy y melancólico. Nunca querré a nadie más".

Derek retumba su aprobación, el interior del Jeep apestando a sus feromonas alfa. El aroma a almizcle comienza a mezclarse con la dulzura del lubricante natural de Stiles, convirtiéndose en algo perfecto e indescriptiblemente excitante. Hace que la base de su pene palpite, su nudo en peligro de hincharse prematuramente.

"¡Vamos, Sourwolf, estoy listo!" Stiles ruega, su agujero se aprieta alrededor de los dedos de Derek. "Quiero que ... quiero que me llenes como solo tú puedes".

En este punto, las facultades mentales de Derek se han reducido a algo tan animal que todo lo que puede hacer es gruñir "¡Mío!" una y otra vez, pero aún entiende lo que su compañero está pidiendo. También lo quiere (lo necesita, incluso), así que saca sus dedos del agujero de Stiles y usa su fuerza para levantar al hombre más pequeño, agachándose un poco en su asiento para una mejor posición y empala sin ceremonias a Stiles en su pene. Gimen en tándem mientras los diecinueve centímetros entran lentamente en un calor exquisito, el lubricante natural goteando por las bolas de Derek empapando el material de sus calzoncillos.

Una vez que Stiles está completamente sentado en el pene de Derek, le besa apasionadamente y rápidamente encuentra un ritmo, rebotando hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el regazo del alfa. Derek se mueve con él, colocando sus pies firmemente en el espacio para los pies y follando el cuerpo dispuesto de su omega, finalmente permitiendo que su celo le consuma por completo. Se deja llevar, su atención se centró en lo sorprendente que se siente el agujero resbaladizo de Stiles alrededor de su pene, todavía tan apretado incluso después de muchos años juntos.

"¡Mierda!" Stiles grita, alejando su boca de la de Derek después de que un empuje particularmente bien enfocado golpea su próstata directamente. "¡Qué bueno alfa!"

Derek solo le sigue follando, incapaz de responder verbalmente en absoluto ahora. Solo puede gruñir.

"¿Me vas a llenar con tu semen, alfa?" Stiles le pregunta sin aliento, su pequeño pene omega balanceándose entre sus estómagos. Fiel a su actitud, es incapaz de callarse incluso en medio de una vigorosa ronda de relaciones sexuales. "¿Hacer que mi vientre se hinche con él?"

Las palabras animan a Derek. Aumenta el ritmo de sus empujes hasta que Stiles tiene que poner una mano en el techo para evitar una conmoción cerebral.

"Lo quiero, sabes", dice Stiles. "Quiero que hagas que mi vientre se hinche de verdad".

Esto hace vacilar a Derek, pero solo brevemente. Encuentra su ritmo otra vez y mira fijamente la cara enrojecida de su compañero, escuchando atentamente.

"¿También quieres eso, Sourwolf? Al ver - ¡joder! - ver a Allison y Scott preparándose para su primer cachorro me hizo pensar", revela Stiles, poniendo su otra mano sobre su estómago plano. "Quiero que seamos nosotros los próximos. ¡Quiero tener a tus cachorros, quiero me fecundes!"

Maldita sea, Derek piensa que eso suena muy bien ahora. Su nudo comienza a hincharse ante el mero pensamiento de su descendencia. Entra dentro y fuera del culo de Stiles, creando sonidos húmedos obscenos.

"Hablaremos apropiadamente de eso cuando nadie esté en celo o calor, pero maldita sea, lo quiero", dice Stiles. "Serás un papá increíble. No puedo esperar. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Te vas a hacer un papi?"

Derek no puede aguantar más. Se mete en el agujero apretado de Stiles unas cuantas veces más y luego lo empuja hacia abajo para que se siente quieto en su regazo, de modo que su nudo pueda hincharse de manera segura el resto del camino, uniéndoles. Entrecierra los ojos y aúlla mientras su orgasmo llega, su pene se sacude violentamente en el agarre del cuerpo de Stiles mientras llena el interior de Stiles con su grueso semen, justo como hablaba el omega. Desea ardientemente que pasara en ese momento, que para cuando su nudo se vaya y Stiles termine de llevarles de vuelta a casa, Stiles estaría llevando a sus hijos. Pero como el omega no está realmente en celo, eso tendrá que esperar.

"Joder, puedo sentirlo", dice Stiles, meciéndose en el regazo de Derek. "Puedo sentir que me estas llenando."

Derek jadea mientras su orgasmo sigue y sigue, sin un final a la vista.

"Nunca me había sentido tan lleno antes". Ahora que no hay posibilidad de daño cerebral, Stiles quita su mano del techo y la usa para levantar la parte delantera de su camisa. "¿Ves, Sourwolf?"

Con los ojos abiertos, Derek mira y está asombrado: se ha venido tanto en su compañero que el estómago de Stiles está distendido. Es una pequeña protuberancia, pero sin embargo es visible. El pene de Stiles se está poniendo suave y su propio estómago está cubierto por su semen, lo que lleva a Derek a adivinar que el omega había tenido un orgasmo cuando empujó su nudo por última vez.

"Ya me veo como si estuviera embarazado de unos meses". Stiles sonríe. "Imagínate cuando sea verdad".

Derek asiente con cansancio, su orgasmo finalmente comienza a disminuir. Todavía se está viniendo, pero cada chorro de semen llena cada vez menos a su compañero.

Mientras esperan que su nudo baje, Stiles besa a Derek con ternura, el frenesí de su apareamiento se ha ido por el momento. Pronto volverá, cuando su celo vuelva, pero por ahora Derek envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su omega y le mantiene cerca. Siempre es táctil después de un orgasmo realmente bueno. A Stiles le gusta describirlo como mimoso, un adjetivo que le hace sonrojarse cada vez que se le atribuye, pero vale la pena. Incluso cuando ha vuelto a su estado habitual y Stiles se burla de él sin piedad, vale la pena.

"Entonces ..." murmura Derek cuando termina el beso.

"Entonces," repite Stiles. "¿Te convencí de que eres el único para mí, Sourwolf?"

Derek sonríe. "Por ahora. Es posible que necesite un poco más de convicción más tarde".

Stiles sonríe también y pasa sus dedos por el pelo de Derek. "Estoy seguro de que puedo complacerte de alguna manera".

"Generoso de tu parte".

"Ya me lo imaginaba."


End file.
